Turtleducks
by Takukuchido
Summary: Basically fluff,shipping and some good crap. I hope you enjoy.


**Turtleducks. a fanfic**

Izumi gazed at her tea lost in her thoughts, observing how the steam wafted up from the golden tinted liquid, it was jasmine. She sighed and closed her book, the very noise of her actions seemingly vibrated throughout the library. There where very few visitors that came to Wong Shi Tong's library of knowledge, many where eaten or chased away but Izumi had knowledge that Wong Shi Tong did not, knowledge of the modern world, which made her welcome as long as she shared it. Wong, was an Owl spirit who collected books from around the world with the help of his fox companions, over time Izumi and him had become close friends. Izumi slid the book carefully but efficiently back into its place and walked to the portal to the human world, waving goodbye to one of the orange and white foxes she walked through.

 **Chapter 2**

Lin watched the airbender kids play from the deck, she pulled out a metal folding chair and plunked herself down beside Pema.  
"So I heard Fire lord Izumi is going to pay Republic City a visit today." Pema spoke to no one in particular, even though only the two of them where there.  
Lin nodded "Yes and I was requested to be her guard." she breathed in and exhaled before adding "As chief of Police, I have enough on my plate to deal with but as a long time friend I accepted. It has been a while ever since we actually got to talk... It might be nice."

As Izumi stepped through the portal she felt the eerily chill musty sand filled stone library seemingly transform into the mossy humid jungle that belonged to the heart of republic city, a slight warm breeze tickled her tiny neck hairs sending shivers down her spine. She smiled contently moving through the forest with such grace some people would have confused her with an airbender. Izumi closed her eyes as she pranced, lending a ear to the tiny spirits wandering though their leafy homes, almost seeming to quietly whisper their secrets in a somewhat musical bell like tone, many others just going about their business and humming... But regardless it was a rapturous symphony of sounds to behold.

Lin drove her satomoblie towards the center of Republic city at a reasonable pace she had no reason to rush. The counsel meeting was 4 hours away, it also happened to be 11 o'clock in the morning almost time for lunch. There was a plan that Izumi and Lin would go to a small unknown restaurant for lunch and tea.

Izumi kicked off her shoes and slid from a tree trunk to the soft moss,letting her voice join the symphony of spirits around her twirling and springing up through the foliage up and down through the trees and vines.

Lin pulled up to the emerald jungle she got opened the door stepped out and took a breath, gazing at the mass of green before her.

The moss Izumi lounged on was lush and sprinkled with dew just lightly dampening her robe and tickling her feet. She threaded her fingers through the grass,moss and leaves enjoying the sounds and smells, having taken off her glasses the surrounding area was blurry, the lighting was dim due to the foliage, tiny strands of light brushed the ground as the wind danced through the trees. Izumi let a grin form on her face as she heard familiar footsteps.

 **Chapter 3**

"Good morning Turtleduck." Lin smiled at Izumi, it was rare to see her relaxing with her hair down,glasses off and a grin.

"Good morning to you as well Chief Badgermole." She opened one eye and looked at Lin, slowly getting up she brushed the peach colored flower blossoms out of her hair.  
Lin sat down next to her and helped with the process running her fingers through her silky platinum colored hair "So are you excited about the meeting?"

"No not particularly, I deal with enough idiots on a daily basis and now I have to deal with Prince Wu." Izumi let out a huff.

Lin chuckled at the comment. " Well aren't you salty today."

"Oh Lin, I'm always salty and so are you." Izumi straightened her posture and put her glasses back on. Once her hair and robes where fixed she put on her shoes and stood up, her face was now straight and serious, the usual.

Once they where at the small shop they sat down at a private booth. They both ordered bowls of spicy udon noodles and sushi to share. Lin had a coffee and Izumi had a matcha green tea, she shared the same love of tea as her Uncle Iroh.  
Chapter 4: Asami in wonderland.  
Asami held Korra's hand intertwining her fingers with Korra's. There was no place she would rather be in the moment, they where both silent as they walked through the neon pink field of flowers enjoying the moment.

"Hey Sami, where should we travel to first?" Korra broke the silence as she looked up at the gentle clouds floating above. The clouds where different in the spirit world, they came in many colors and seemed altogether softer, they had a nice "happy cloud" look to them that made you feel all fuzzy and happy inside.

" Well I have always wanted to meet Iroh." Asami shrugged her shoulders as her smile got wider, Korra glanced at Asami deep in thought,

" _Ah I could get lost in those forest green eyes_."

Iroh gathered the tea leaves off his bushes to make his afternoon tea, he often gathered extra just in case he got company, which was often. Spirits and sometimes people came, some for advice,some for a game of pai sho, many just for a conversation. The hut Iroh lived in was small but comfortable, the warm colors seemed to put ones soul at ease making one feel well rested after a visit. Iroh looked up as he finished picking the leaves.  
-


End file.
